vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fingersoop
Just a note I was slow to catch up on this but I'll explain. *"Traits" are vocal specific qualities about the vocal and how it reacts/is built. *"Issues" is any technical problems with the software. I.e. Prima's buggy V2 installation report. Issues about the vocal should be in "Traits", issues about the software should be in "Issues". It is a replacement for the old "strength/weakness" split we used to have because people didn't like it. I don't like how things are set up now, but we don't get any complaints anymore. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:43, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I think I got it, I'll try to correct the edited lists as quick as possible. Fingersoop (talk) 15:57, November 5, 2013 (UTC)Fingersoop Kokone Logo Where did you get the logo for Kokone? We can't find it on any official sites, so are worried. Dizzyzebra (talk) 19:20, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ''Not my OP, it was Suruki the one who post it and I just only Pshoped it for page adjustments '' Fingersoop (talk) 19:25, December 27, 2013 (UTC)Fingersoop Do you mind helping me with some Spanish? I wanted to write my Spanish teacher a small letter... and I wanted to write it in Spanish. But I am not very good at formatting sentences and my vocabulary isn't really the best. Do you think you can help me? Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 22:14, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Guuurl, you don't have to ask, of course I'll help ya. Gimme the text nao.Fingersoop (talk) 23:56, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :: "*insert name here lol* ::I am going to miss you very much! You have been the best Spanish teacher I've ever had and you are my favorite! I couldn't have asked for anyone better. Please continue to be wonderful and may the best things come to you! Goodbye for now." ::"*insert my name here lol*, Class of 2014 ::And when I say "Small letter", I really do mean small XD The bottle comes with a small paper for a message. I've put folded stars into the bottle and will put the message in it after. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 00:16, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, only one thing, do you call your teacher "you" in the respectful teacher way or "you" as a friend? :D :::Um... hm. I haven't thought of it. I mean, since I'm graduating, I guess friend? But she's still a teacher.... I guess the formal usted way. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 01:09, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Here is the "respectful" translation: ::Name:: :::"Lo voy a extrañar muchísimo!¡Ha sido el mejor profesor de Español que he tenido y es mi favorito! No pude haber tenido uno mejor ¡Siga siendo la maravillosa persona que es, y espero que le pasen muchas cosas buenas! Adiós por el momento." ::Yer Name:: :::Fingersoop (talk) 01:45, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Many thanks! ^ ^ Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 01:57, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I don't mean to bother you, but just so you know, you should give Bunai82 the info for the concert with Maika(Expo TNT).The Ultimate Dude (talk) 23:46, July 23, 2014 (UTC) do you know what this is (it's in spanish)? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_jt69Bnns8 Author's Comment Can you translate this- (I saw on AVANNA's page you said you speak Spanish, can you translate this from Spanish to English?) Wiiiiii00:58, August 21, 2015 (UTC)NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 00:58, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Bueno, aqui subiendo mi primera original :D Y nada mas ni nada menos que con maika... uvu También con esto quiero participar del concurso este que hay ahora... asi quizas pueda ganar aunque sea el tercer lugar :v Bueno, pero a esforzarse entonces! :D Gracias a kimz por su ayuda en harms y terminando algunos detalles en mi vsqx, y a Teren000 por exportarme el wav que no alcancé a exportar uvu Violins aren't violent *https://cdn.drawception.com/images/panels/2015/7-16/8hG24fZ5pE-4.png *https://drawception.com/game/8hG24fZ5pE/violent-violin/ *https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f5/7d/02/f57d02b957324247cd54a14e6aee4010.jpg I'd go on... But I can only beat a dead horse for so long... Lol. ;-) It was a spell checker mistake! :-D One-Winged Hawk (talk) 06:48, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Omg I love internet ahahahahahaha, yeah I know, it was a funny wording tho haha. Watch out for those crescendos.Fingersoop (talk) 15:56, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :I cannot imagine why people think I'm so serious... I can have fun too and play. ;-) :heehee, since I'm dyslexic, I did not see the mistake. Let me explain why; I read words as shapes, not letters. So "Violin" has a similar "shape" to "Violent" at the start. Only the "t" makes it "shape" different. I did not spot there was an odd "shape" because of the "t", so I did not know my spell checker changed a spelling mistake I had made to "violent" (I can't remember what I misspell it as originally). :"Certain" and "Curtain" and words like this, also have similar shapes, so these two I've been known to mix up, though it does not explain my confusion of "Destiny" and "Dynasty"... This is why you sometimes see me using the wrong word. :But if I can make light of the situation, then I get a joke out of my mistake. Unless someone tries to pick fault on me because of it. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:09, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm aware of that, that's why I prefered to make a little joke about it XD :I'm not a native english speaker so don't worry, I'm not the right person to judge what's wrote correcty and what's not hahaha. And, after all, your sentences are perfectly clear, so don't worry, everyone around here get what you mean XD Fingersoop (talk) 17:18, July 19, 2016 (UTC)